50 moments de la Résistance
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Entre deux instants à devoir sauver la galaxie et fuir le Premier Ordre ou trouver Luke Skywalker, la Résistance coule des jours paisibles – ou pas. Mais même lorsqu'elle est au bord de la destruction, elle continue d'être. Parce que les Résistants continuent d'être là, et qu'ils seront toujours là. Recueil de drabbles.
1. I

**Ce sera donc un recueil de 50 drabbles, répartis en 5 chapitres (donc 10 drabbles par chapitre) sur la Résistance depuis que Rey a rejoint les Résistants à la fin de Star Wars 7 et après Star Wars 8, parce que... parce que j'y ai beaucoup pensé après avoir vu Star Wars 7 et en lisant quelques OS sur Rey et Leia (parce que ce duo, dans l'idée disciple/mentor, est génial !) je me suis dit que ça serait très intéressant de voir quelques petits instants des résistants ensemble.**

 **Ah, et je préviens direct : il risque d'y avoir du Slash (et peut-être du FemSlash, je ne sais pas encore). Attendez, il y a Finn et Poe, donc cela coule de source dans l'imagination des fans ! Et j'avoue que je trouve l'idée de ce couple assez drôle donc... _why not_?**

 **Avec un petit disclaimer, au cas où : je ne possède, évidemment, pas Star Wars. Le contraire serait, en fait, très risible puisqu'il n'y a même pas un an je n'avais jamais vu un seul Star Wars de ma vie.**

* * *

 **1\. Surveillance.**

Il n'était pas difficile de voir que Rey était mal à l'aise dans la Résistance.

Même si elle parvenait à sociabiliser avec certains, elle restait cependant beaucoup avec Finn et, lorsque ce dernier n'était pas là, avec BB-8 ou seule.

Elle avait aussi du mal à s'orienter, par exemple lorsqu'elle cherchait les cuisines, les dortoirs, les salles d'entrainements et de pilotages ou même un endroit tranquille.

C'était dans ce genre de moments que la générale Organa apparaissait et, faisant mine de rien, se mettait à entamer la conversation.

Bien sûr, Rey ne s'en rendait pas compte mais la générale Organa veillait attentivement sur elle...

.

 **2\. Incompréhension.**

Rey et Finn passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. C'était assez naturel, puisque Finn était la seule connaissance et ami de Rey au sein de la Résistance.

Alors il n'était pas rare de les voir trainer ensemble, souvent avec BB-8, qui, s'il n'était pas avec Poe, restait aux côtés de Rey, sans que personne – même Poe, qui en était un peu jaloux – ne sache pourquoi.

Il arrivait aussi, sans aucune explication, que Finn se mette à paniquer et parte soudainement à la recherche de Poe, se rappelant soudainement qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose ensemble, et laissa Rey seule.

Rey, confuse, se tournait BB-8.

— Tu comprends ce qui vient de se passer, toi ?

Finn était vraiment un très bon ami mais parfois, Rey ne le comprenait vraiment pas...

.

 **3\. La plus grande peur d'un pilote d'exception.**

Poe était connu comme un pilote d'exception pour son courage et sa témérité, en plus de son grand talent de pilotage, évidemment.

Rien n'effrayait Poe. Rien. Ou presque.

Il allait aujourd'hui faire face à sa plus grande peur : perdre.

— T'en fais pas Poe, t'es le meilleur quand il s'agit de pilotage. Même Rey ne pourra pas te battre, enfin ! lui avait-on dit pour l'encourager.

Normalement, Poe n'en aurait pas douté. Sauf que Rey était assistée de Chewbacca, le co-pilote du Faucon Millenium.

Alors, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer son vaisseau, il regretta d'avoir proposé à Rey une course de vaisseau.

Poe déglutit : il la sentait très mal, cette course...

.

 **4\. La douleur d'une perte.**

Il n'avait pas été difficile de comprendre que les évènements s'enchainaient à une allure folle et que Rey, qui avait vécu depuis son enfance seule dans les déserts de Jakku, n'était pas préparée à tout ça.

La générale Organa l'avait remarqué dès sa rencontre officielle avec la jeune fille. La Force, la guerre, la Résistance, les Jedi... toute l'incompréhension de la situation était visible dans l'attitude et le regard de Rey.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur et les regrets qui hantaient les yeux de Rey lorsque celle-ci posa son regard sur la générale Organa.

À peine avait-elle eu le temps de s'attacher à quelqu'un, que Rey avait vu cette personne mourir sous ses yeux.

Leia espérait ne plus jamais revoir une telle douleur chez une si jeune personne.

.

 **5\. Maladresse.**

Poe était un brave garçon, beau, gentil, courageux et volontaire. Du moins en général. Parce qu'il arrivait parfois qu'il en fasse trop. Et cela se remarquait beaucoup.

Comme la fois où lui, Rey et Finn étaient en train de manger à l'heure du déjeuner et que Poe fut soudainement demandé par la générale Organa en personne.

Le pilote s'était levé de table, s'interrompant dans les fantastiques récits – qui concernaient ses exploits – et avant de partir, leur avait dit avec un sourire orgueilleux :

— Il semblerait que j'aurais bientôt une autre histoire à vous raconter sur mes exploits !

Ce fut juste avant qu'il ne rentre accidentellement dans quelqu'un.

Comme quoi la maladresse de Finn déteignait sur lui.

.

 **6\. Fidélité.**

La générale Organa aimait beaucoup se promener le soir. Elle profitait de ce temps de paix, juste après avoir fini avec ses responsabilités du jour, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Elle passait devant l'infirmerie, pour surveiller l'état des patients – qui furent blessés en se battant bravement. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à trouver Rey, endormie sur une chaise à côté du lit de son ami Finn, toujours inconscient.

Alors, aussi silencieusement possible, la générale Organa quitta l'infirmerie sans un mot en souriant devant l'attention que Rey portait à son ami.

À son réveil, Rey ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait avec une couverture qui la protégeait du froid sur les épaules. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas le geste.

.

 **7\. Favoritisme.**

— Allez, BB-8 ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Viens voir papa !

Finn regarda Poe étrangement. Le pilote était accroupi, faisant signe à son robot préféré de venir le rejoindre. En face, Rey observait Poe avec la même expression : de l'incompréhension totale face à ce comportement.

Mais Poe ne les remarquait pas, et continua de parler à BB-8 qui se trouvait entre lui et Rey, son œil se tournant successivement vers Poe et Rey.

Puis, finalement, BB-8 bougea.

Et rejoignit Rey, qui s'accroupit en souriant et posa sa main sur la tête du petit robot tandis qu'en face, Finn se retrouva obliger de réconforter un Poe aux bords des larmes et de la dépression.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Poe. BB-8 t'aime aussi. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il préfère Rey...

Malheureusement, Finn n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens...

.

 **8\. Réflexions.**

Parfois, les rebelles remarquaient Rey, assise seule dans un endroit calme, les yeux rivés sur son sabre laser. Personne n'osait aller lui parler, voyant clairement qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions et qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule.

Sauf que la générale Organa n'était pas personne.

Refusant catégoriquement de laisser Rey sombrer dans ses pensées – qu'elle savait par intuition être négatives –, elle prenait place aux côtés de Rey et qu'importent les efforts et les arguments déployés par la jeune fille – concernant ses responsabilités, qu'elle avait mieux à faire que perdre son temps ici... –, la générale Organa s'obstinait à rester.

Finalement, Rey prit l'habitude d'avoir la générale Organa à ses côtés durant ses moments sombres et en fut d'ailleurs bien heureuse.

.

 **9\. Étrange écho.**

— C'est vraiment bizarre... dit Poe.

Rey fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi donc ?

— Eh bien, Finn et moi, nous avons l'impression qu'à chaque fois que nous parlons de Kylo Ren, il y a un étrange écho.

— Un écho ? répéta Rey. C'est-à-dire ?

— Tu vas comprendre, déclara Poe en souriant avant de clamer : Kylo Ren est vraiment un adolescent en pleine crise !

Rey leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était censée comprendre avec cette phrase. Poe lui fit signe de ne pas parler et pointa son oreille.

Comprenant qu'il lui demandait d'être à l'écoute, Rey s'exécuta et cligna des yeux.

Pourquoi y avait-il quelqu'un qui criait « JE NE FAIS PAS MA CRISE D'ADOLESCENCE ! » au loin ?

... Effectivement, c'était un bien étrange écho.

.

 **10\. Petit-ami ?**

Rey et Finn étaient très proche, cela sautait aux yeux. Sauf que parfois, leur proximité créait confusion.

Il semblait presque normal et attendu, qu'à un moment, cette question fatidique soit posée :

— Mais du coup, Finn... c'est ton petit copain ?

Autant dire que Rey ne fut pas la seule à manquer de s'étouffer en entendant cette question : Finn était dans la même situation.

Seul Poe, à côté, réagit calmement. Il se contenta de regarder sa collègue – qui avait posé la question – en arquant un sourcil, son visage sous-entendant clairement : tu es vraiment sérieuse, là ?

C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il réagisse ainsi... peut-être cela était-il un signe ?

* * *

 **Voici donc les dix premiers drabbles de ce recueil. Si vous avez remarqué, j'ai tenté (accidentellement puis quand je me suis rendu compte de ça, volontairement) d'équilibrer entre de l'humour et... pas vraiment du drame ou de l'angoisse mais un peu un mélange des deux, je suppose ? disons des drabbles plus sérieux que drôle, voilà.**


	2. II

**Nous voilà repartis pour une autre dizaine ! Ah et juste pour info, il y a probablement une surdose de référence à Disney (enfin, à des chansons des classiques Disney) dans ces drabbles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal (enfin, je crois...) : c'est ce qui arrive quand on écoute des AMV avec des chansons Disney, et qu'on commence à imaginer n'importe quoi. En plus j'exagère un peu, il n'y a que trois références à Disney. Mais ce n'est quand même pas mal, pas vrai ?**

* * *

 **11\. Au plus près des étoiles.**

C'était une sensation étrange que de voyager entre les étoiles.

Toute sa vie, Rey les avait observé d'en bas, d'une terre chaude et impitoyable qui, la nuit venue, devenait glaciale et continuait d'exercer sa tension féroce.

Là où le sable brûlait ou gelait les hommes, les étoiles dans le ciel apparaissaient comme une délivrance. Les étoiles étaient aussi des entités chaudes, bien plus chaudes que le sable du désert et fou serait celui qui voudrait les approcher, mais les hommes d'en bas ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en être fascinés.

Atteindre les étoiles et donc le reste de la galaxie revenait à s'extirper de cette vie de torture sous le soleil et le sable.

Et Rey ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'une fois dans l'espace, entourée par les étoiles qui parsemaient la galaxie.

.

 **12\. Un homme libre.**

Poe trouva Finn assis à l'extérieur, les yeux rivés vers l'astre étoilé.

En s'avançant vers l'ancien stormtrooper, il fut surpris d'entendre Finn fredonner à voix basse et, sa curiosité l'emportant, ne put s'empêcher de l'écouter discrètement.

— C'est ta vie elle, t'appartient, si tu veux être un homme libre... Rien qu'un homme enfin libre... enfin libre... enfin libre...

Poe arqua un sourcil. Il semblait que Finn, en plus d'être souvent paniqué pour pas grand-chose, puisse être mélancolique dans l'âme.

Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approcha discrètement de Finn et posa une main sur son épaule.

— T'es un homme libre, maintenant, non ?

Il ria lorsque Finn sursauta.

.

 **13\. Comme un homme.**

— Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous !

Rey n'était pas certaine de comprendre comment Poe s'était soudainement transformé en un entraineur déterminé à ce que Finn et elle deviennent de _vrais hommes_ – ce qu'elle prenait très mal, au passage.

En tout cas, si la générale Organa s'interrogeait aussi, elle ne le montrait pas, se contentant de regarder la scène avec amusement.

Sauf que Rey ne trouvait pas cela très drôle, juste ridiculement stupide.

Alors dès que Poe lui demanda de se placer en face de lui, prêt à se battre, il n'en fallut pas plus à Rey pour le faire tomber à l'aide de son bâton sans que Poe n'ait le temps de réagir.

Le pilote, sonné, ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer alors que Rey lui lançait un sourire taquin.

— De vrais hommes, hein ?

.

 **14\. Cauchemar.**

Parfois, Rey revivait la mort de Han Solo lorsqu'elle dormait. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception et c'est l'esprit troublé qu'elle se réveilla en sursautant, s'extirpant de son cauchemar.

Comme toujours, elle quitta silencieusement les dortoirs pour se changer les idées, et se retrouvait dehors à admirer les étoiles, dans un silence complet. Cela l'apaisait et lui permettait de calmer son esprit.

— Mauvais rêve ?

Et comme à chaque fois, Rey fut surprise de voir la générale Organa la rejoindre et lui offrir un sourire réconfortant et compatissant. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre alors que la vieille dame prenait place à côté d'elle et se mit à lui parler de Han Solo, de leur rencontre et de toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues avec Luke Skywalker.

Elle ne fut certaine que d'une chose : elle trouvait un grand réconfort dans tout cela, et en étant profondément reconnaissante à la générale Organa pour ça.

.

 **15\. Le visiteur imprévu.**

La générale Organa réfléchissait à un plan. Depuis la mort de son jumeau face à Kylo Ren et les derniers bouleversements dans le Premier Ordre comme dans la Résistance, les choses semblaient être encore plus compliquées qu'auparavant et c'était à elle qu'incombait la tâche de trouver une solution.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que tardivement qu'on tapa à la porte.

— Entrez, déclara-t-elle.

Elle fut surprise de voir entrer Rey, avec un petit animal pas plus haut que ses pieds qui trainait derrière elle. Rey attrapa le petit porg à ses pieds et le désigna à la générale Organa.

— Il nous a suivis, Chewie et moi, jusqu'ici depuis Ahch-To, expliqua Rey. Est-ce qu'on peut le garder ?

La générale Organa ne savait pas bien quoi répondre à cette demande des plus singulières...

.

 **16\. Perplexe.**

Rey était perplexe, et un peu perdue.

C'était un sentiment qui la suivait depuis sa rencontre avec la générale Organa et qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant – sauf une fois, durant le peu de temps qu'elle passa auprès de Han Solo.

Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs un peu peur. Rey ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais elle se sentait proche de la générale Organa et cette étrange affection l'inquiétait.

Au moins, quand elle était seule sur Jakku, elle ne craignait pas de s'attacher à quelqu'un pour ensuite souffrir de la crainte de perdre un être cher. Devait-elle se sentir heureuse ou effrayée de ressentir une affection si particulière pour quelqu'un ?

Elle n'en savait rien, et cela la rendait perplexe.

.

 **17\. Espoir.**

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Plus depuis que le célèbre héros et dernier Jedi, Luke Skywalker, était mort. Du moins, c'était ce que semblait croire Rey, le désespoir visible dans son regard et son attitude.

Dans une situation moins dramatique, la générale Organa aurait pu trouver cela drôle. Mais actuellement, cela l'emplissait de tristesse. Cela l'attristait de voir une si jeune fille perdre espoir sans comprendre qu'elle-même était leur plus grand espoir.

Après tout, le dernière Jedi, le dernier et plus grand espoir de la Résistance, c'était elle. C'était Rey.

.

 **18\. Promenade périlleuse.**

Rey fut surprise, en trouvant BB-8 et Finn, de voir ce dernier au bord de la dépression, le visage pâle comme celui d'un mort, en train de marmonner qu'il allait mourir sans remarquer la présence de son ami.

Perplexe, Rey se tourna vers BB-8.

— Tu sais ce qui lui arrive, BB-8 ?

À la réponse de BB-8, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, et compatir au sort de Finn : une balade en vaisseau avec Poe ne pouvait pas se passer autrement qu'en voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

En même temps, quelle idée d'accepter d'aller se promener avec Poe...

.

 **19\. Le confortable Faucon Millenium.**

Il était rare de trouver Rey dans son dortoir le soir.

Finn le savait par expérience pour se précipiter afin de la voir – généralement pour s'assurer qu'elle était en vie et non pas embrochée par un sabre laser rouge comme dans ses cauchemars – et ne pratiquement jamais la trouver là-bas.

Alors, si Rey n'était pas à l'extérieur, perdue dans ses réflexions en observant les étoiles, il ne restait qu'un endroit à vérifier.

Sans surprise, Finn trouvait Rey endormie et recroquevillée sur un siège dans la salle de commande du Faucon Millenium, serrant au plus près d'elle son bâton, comme si elle était sur le qui-vive, même en dormant.

Soulagé de la voir, Finn soupirait et, finalement, décidait de dormir ici lui aussi. Après tout, il semblait confortable de dormir dans le Faucon Millenium, donc bon...

.

 **20\. Le bâton de Rey.**

Beaucoup s'étonnaient des compétences de combat de Rey dès qu'elle était armée de son étrange et grand bâton qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. De nombreux rebelles en avaient déjà fait les frais en s'entrainant avec elle.

De toutes ces victoires, des rumeurs s'étaient faites dans la base et nombreux furent ceux qui crurent que ce bâton avait un pouvoir spécial. Mais bien sûr, pour confirmer ces rumeurs, il fallait que quelque d'autre que son propriétaire puisse utiliser ce bâton et personne n'osait demander cela à Rey, vu combien elle semblait attaché à l'arme de combat.

Du moins ce fut jusqu'à ce que Poe apparaisse dans la salle d'entrainement, tout fier, avec le bâton de Rey, qu'il avait « emprunté » discrètement à l'instant même où Rey l'avait oublié dans ses quartiers. Sauf qu'avant même que quiconque ne puisse s'en servir, le bâton glissa des mains de Poe et, par une force mystérieuse, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et atterrit directement dans les mains de Rey, qui avait usé de la Force pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Autant dire que personne ne s'était désigné pour venir en aide à Poe lorsque celui-ci fut pourchassé par Rey pour avoir pris son bâton sans sa permission.

* * *

 **Je trouve que l'arme de Rey est vraiment classe, ainsi qu'assez originale. Cela change des pistolets, des épées, des haches, des lances (oui, on est dans un monde de science-fiction, et alors ? Il peut bien y avoir des épées ou des haches, non ?... non ? d'accord...) et toutes les autres armes généralement plus classiques.**


	3. III

**Et nous voici déjà dans la troisième dizaine de drabbles ! Sur ce coup-là, je me suis bien amusée à mettre quelques références théologiques concernant l'univers, les trois noirs, les étoiles, ect... bref, des éléments très intéressants que j'ai appris dans les livres de Stephen Hawking (R.I.P à lui, ce fut un très grand homme). Après, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs, j'admets que je débute un peu mais en réalité, tout cela est assez simple (quand on retire les calculs, tout est toujours plus simple, voyons...). Donc si vous êtes plus doués que moi sur le sujet (ce qui est fort probable), n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes erreurs, que je corrige ça au plus vite.**

* * *

 **21\. Les lois de l'univers.**

Finn s'inquiétait souvent lorsqu'il devait aller dans un X-wing avec Poe. Non pas qu'il doutait des compétences de pilotage de celui-ci mais... il avait peur quand même. Et quand il avait peur, il se mettait à paniquer. Et quand il se mettait à paniquer, il déblatérait tout et n'importe quoi.

Actuellement, alors qu'ils voyageaient dans l'espace, c'étaient des questions non liées les unes aux autres à base de « et si... ? ».

— Et si on croisait un vaisseau du Premier Ordre ?

— Eh bien on l'affrontera ou on partira.

— Et si une étoile explosait au loin et que nous n'avions pas le temps de partir ?

— Ce n'est pas possible : si cela arrivait, on ne le remarquera même pas.

— A-ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tout cela se passerait à la vitesse de la lumière. Et là, on ne voyage pas à la vitesse de la lumière. Donc, le temps qu'on remarque ça, on serait déjà mort, en fait.

— M-mais c'est horrible !

Poe haussa les épaules.

— Ce sont les lois de l'univers.

.

 **22\. Jakku.**

Jakku lui manquait.

Rey ne pensait pas que les longues journées de chaleur, les terribles nuits glaciales, la faim constante et la solitude perpétuelle lui manqueraient.

Pourtant cela était le cas. Jakku lui manquait. Parce que sur Jakku, il n'était pas question de Résistance et de Premier Ordre, pas de fuite aux quatre coins de l'univers pour survivre, pas de risque de voir les autres mourir et aucune responsabilité par rapport au destin de la galaxie et de la lutte constance du bien contre le mal.

Jakku lui manquait parce que Rey était effrayée et fatiguée de cela.

.

 **23\. Le devoir d'un homme.**

Finn n'avait jamais fait attention aux conséquences de ses actes. Il était un stormtrooper, un soldat accomplissant son devoir sans protester, pour le plus grand bien, même si pour cela il devait utiliser des moyens peu moraux...

Désormais qu'il avait coupé tout lien avec son ancienne vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tous les malheurs dont il était responsable. Plus jamais il ne commettrait de crime pour ce que le Premier Ordre appelait la justice. Il suivrait sa propre justice. Pas celle d'un soldat sans foi ni loi mais celle d'un homme.

Aux côtés de la Résistance et de Rey, il avait fait le serment de réparer ses erreurs et de toujours suivre son devoir : agir pour le bien de tous, mais cette fois en suivant ses convictions et ses principes, et non celles imposées par d'autres.

.

 **24\. Trahison.**

Poe avait toujours eu confiance en BB-8. Ce petit robot était comme un frère pour lui. Ou plutôt un fils... enfin, il ne savait pas trop. Mais il avait pleinement confiance en BB-8.

Alors, quand il avait demandé au petit robot de l'aider à surprendre Rey et ainsi la vaincre lors d'un combat, il était certain que BB-8 l'aiderait en écoutant son plan et en l'exécutant.

Il était en plein affrontement contre Rey quand, soudainement, il cria à BB-8, qui était derrière lui :

— À toi, BB-8 !

À sa grande surprise, Poe sentit BB-8 se faufiler entre ses jambes et, dans un cri très viril, tomba lourdement par terre. Tandis qu'il entendit Rey rire aux éclats et BB-8 être très satisfait de son coup, Poe gémit.

Il se sentait trahi, ainsi qu'un peu blessé dans son orgueil mais ça, c'était secondaire : BB-8 l'avait trahi !

.

 **25\. Les questionnements de Rey.**

Rey n'en savait pas beaucoup sur l'univers et la galaxie. Ayant vécu toute sa vie seule sur une planète désertique, cela n'était probablement pas très étonnant.

Mais depuis qu'elle se retrouvait dans l'espace, à voyager entre les planètes et dans la galaxie, elle devait admettre que tout cela l'intriguait au plus au point et son ignorance la dérangeait grandement.

Alors, dès que possible, elle posait toutes sortes de questions à son entourage. Malheureusement, Poe ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre que ce qui concernait le pilotage – de même pour Chewbacca –, Finn n'avait jamais non plus appris ce genre de chose dans sa formation de stormtrooper et même BB-8, qui semblait être le seul à pouvoir lui donner des réponses, n'était pas d'une grande aide : ses explications étaient bien trop complexes pour Rey.

Désemparée, Rey avait finalement laissé tomber, convaincue que personne ne pourrait avoir de réponse claire à ses questionnements.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu te posais de nombreuses questions sur l'univers, Rey ? Que dirais-tu que je t'explique ce que je sais ?

Du moins ce fut avant que la générale Organa ne se propose pour l'aider. Depuis, Rey la harcelait de questions en tout genre. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'à force cela agaçait la générale, mais celle-ci ne se refusait jamais à l'aider.

.

 **26\. Seule.**

Elle devait être maudite, c'était la seule explication logique. Elle pensait toujours agir pour sauver les autres et les protéger du danger, mais le résultat était toujours le même : c'étaient les autres qui mourraient à sa place.

D'abord Han Solo, puis Luke Skywalker et si cela continuait ainsi, ce serait au tour de la générale, Leia Organa. Même Finn avait failli mourir face à Kylo Ren...

Rey ne pouvait accepter cela. Pourquoi tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait terminaient ainsi ? Elle ne voulait pas que de telles tragédies se reproduisent.

À ce moment, Rey prit une décision : si c'était le seul moyen de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, elle était prête à embrasser le côté obscur de la Force. Après tout, c'était le dernier espoir qu'elle avait pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Il lui fallait devenir plus forte, et ce à n'importe quel prix, même si pour cela elle devait devenir comme Kylo Ren.

Sauf que, contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas certaine que quiconque puisse la sauver d'elle-même. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ?

Elle avait vécu toute sa vie seule. Mourir seule ne la changerait pas du reste de son existence.

.

 **27\. Une brève histoire de l'Univers**

Rey était une personne de nature curieuse. Bien sûr, cela ne se remarquait pas parce qu'elle privilégiait toujours la prudence mais, dans des situations qu'elle savait sans danger, il y avait deux manières de comprendre qu'elle était de nature curieuse : elle était très têtue, et aimait poser des questions souvent inutiles.

Malheureusement pour Poe, c'était lui qui en faisait les frais. Parce qu'il était le seul à disposition dans la Résistance pour lui répondre, semblerait-il. Il comprenait maintenant pour ses collègues fuyaient Rey...

— Donc, en clair... pour sortir d'un trou noir, il faudrait aller aussi vite ou dépasser la vitesse de la lumière avant qu'il ne se referme ?

— Euh... on va dire que c'est ça, oui.

— Et l'Univers a commencé avec le Big Bang ?

— Oui.

— Mais, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avant le Big Bang ?

— Eh bien, il y avait...

Poe se tut. Il fronça les sourcils.

Tiens, c'était une bonne question, ça. Finalement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avant le Big Bang ?

.

 **28\. Hallucination.**

Elle les revoyait sans cesse.

Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le Faucon Millenium, Han Solo était là. Lorsqu'elle voyait le sabre laser brisé d'Anakin, Luke Skywalker était là.

Ils étaient là, mais Rey savait que cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination tordue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que leur présence signifiait. Étaient-ils là comme un rappel constant de ses erreurs et de son impuissance, ou alors étaient-ils là comme un encouragement à ce qu'elle suive la voie qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes emprunté par le passé ?

Rey n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Mais leurs présences lui évoquaient deux choses : que la mort sans cesse la suivait, et qu'elle devait mettre un terme au règne de Kylo Ren avant que celui-ci ne décide d'anéantir le dernier lien avec sa famille : sa mère, Leia Organa.

.

 **29\. Ça, c'est la gravité.**

Poe était en train de faire le malin en jetant distraitement une sphère en acier de petite taille, qu'il rattrapait avec nonchalance d'une main.

En face, Rey et Finn s'attardaient sur un problème de physique. C'était une idée de la générale Organa : tous les Résistants connaissaient, théoriquement, les bases de la science et de l'univers en général – cela s'était déjà révélé utile en de nombreuses situations critiques – et, puisque Finn et Rey semblaient très ignorant en la matière, ils devaient se mettre au niveau que tout le monde et apprendre.

— Mais du coup... concrètement, la gravité c'est quoi ? demanda Finn alors qu'il se creusait la tête dans un calcul mathématique.

— La gravité ? répéta Poe, s'incrustant dans leur conversation. C'est simple ! La gravité c'est...

Poe n'eut pas le temps de finir ses explications qu'il lança une énième fois maladroitement la sphère en acier mais, au lieu que celle-ci retourne dans sa main comme toujours, elle le frappa de plein fouet sur le front.

— Aïe !

— La gravité, c'est ça, répondit Rey.

.

 **30\. Promesse silencieuse.**

Ce n'était pas par amour ou affection envers lui qu'elle voulait le sauver du côté obscur de la Force. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, Rey n'avait aucun lien avec Kylo Ren.

Ce n'était pas par sentiment qu'elle voulait le sauver. C'était par devoir. Un devoir provenant d'une promesse silencieuse faite envers Han Solo et Leia Organa. Ils tentaient de le cacher, mais il était évident que la trahison de leur fils les blessait et qu'ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient une famille unie. Han Solo s'était même laissé tuer par son fils parce qu'il était fermement convaincu que c'était possible !

Rey ne pouvait que ressentir de la sympathie envers eux, eux qui l'avaient accueilli si amicalement, eux qui étaient les premiers adultes à la traiter de manière si bienveillante, comme leur fille...

Pour cela, Rey était certaine de son choix : même si elle devait en mourir, elle ferait Kylo Ren redevenir Ben Solo pour que ses parents, qu'importent où ils soient, puissent sourire sincèrement. Pour que leur famille soit recomposée.

* * *

 **Je me suis toujours dis que si Rey voulait « sauver » Kylo Ren, c'était justement par rapport à Han Solo, puis, éventuellement, à Leia. Cela m'a toujours semblé plus logique (d'autant plus dans Les Derniers Jedi) que si c'était un soudain amour pour Kylo Ren.**

 **Je veux dire... Rey a vécu toute sa vie seule dans le désert et se retrouve soudainement impliquée dans un conflit entre le Premier Ordre et la Résistance tandis qu'elle découvre qu'elle maitrise la Force, apprend que ses parents sont juste des salauds, manque de mourir plusieurs fois, devient un nouvel espoir pour la Résistance, va tenter de tuer un tyran... c'est vraiment une romance avec Ben Solo qui primerait sur tout le reste, sérieusement ? Je ne peux, et je ne veux pas, y croire. Même Disney ne fait pas des trucs aussi affligeants (du moins pas ces dernières années...).**

 **Au pire, par compassion pour Kylo Ren mais il est clair que c'est vraiment éphémère comme compassion (eh, à leur dernière connexion dans Les Derniers Jedi, elle lui a claqué la porte du Faucon Millenium au nez !).**


	4. IV

**Quatrième dizaine ! Je ne pensais pas arriver à tout cela de drabbles (du moins pas aussi rapidement) mais comme quoi, avec un peu de recherche, l'inspiration vient bien vite. J'annonce aussi, en plus de l'ajout de Jessika Pava dans les drabbles (c'est un personnage des comics qui a eu une brève apparition dans le Réveil de la Force), qu'il y a enfin un peu de FemSlash dans ces drabbles ! Mais comme pour le Slash, c'est vraiment mineur et pratiquement transparent.**

* * *

 **31\. Chewie ? Qui est Chewie ?**

Poe était intrigué. Souvent, il entendait Rey parler d'un certain _Chewie_. « Je dois rejoindre Chewie » ou alors « J'ai promis à Chewie de le retrouver » et même « Chewie a promis de me donner des cours de pilotages, je dois y aller ! ». C'était particulièrement ce dernier élément qui avait troublé Poe : il était le meilleur pilote de la Résistance ! Elle aurait pu lui demander, si elle avait besoin de cours – dont l'idée paraissait aussi saugrenue compte tenu qu'elle semblait très bonne pilote.

Quoi qu'il en soit, blessé dans sa fierté et son orgueil, Poe fut déterminé à savoir qui était Chewie.

Alors, aussi discrètement qu'un espion – oui, il pouvait être discret. Non, il n'exagérait pas ses talents d'espionnages ! –, il se mit à suivre Rey alors que celle-ci devait rejoindre Chewie.

Il parvient à suivre Rey jusque dans le Faucon Millenium mais fut rapidement découvert par Chewbacca alors que Rey, sur le qui-vive, avait immédiatement pointé son arme vers lui, son bâton près de sa gorge.

Quand elle l'avait reconnu, Rey avait soupiré et reculé son arme, s'adressant au wookiee :

— C'est bon, Chewie, c'est juste Poe.

Poe cligna des yeux.

... Soudainement, tout paraissait plus clair.

Chewbacca était Chewie. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

.

 **32\. Jessika Pava.**

Alors qu'elle mangeait en compagnie de Poe et Finn, Rey .Elle se trouva intriguer par une jeune femme qui passait par là et se dirigeait vers eux.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Rey.

— Elle ? Oh, c'est juste Jess, répondit distraitement Poe en haussant les épaules.

— Comment ça, juste Jess ?

Poe sourit alors que la pilote en question s'approcha d'eux, le regardant d'un air désobligeant.

— Je veux dire Jessika Pava, reprit Poe.

— Je préfère, déclara « Jess ».

Jess sourit, apparemment satisfaite d'elle, avant de tourner vers Rey, lui tendant sa main.

— Salut ! Tu dois être Rey, c'est ça ? Enchantée d'enfin te rencontrer, je suis Jessika Pava, mais tu peux m'appeler Blue Three, comme tout le monde. Ou Jess, comme l'autre au sourire béat, là.

Alors que Rey, peu habituée à faire la connaissance d'autrui avec des présentations digne de ce nom, tendit sa propre main, avec hésitation, Jess continua :

— Poe m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et il ne parle jamais que des gens d'exceptions, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Finn ne comprit pas pourquoi Rey rougissait subitement...

.

 **33\. Pluie.**

Les gens pourraient la juger pour cet étrange comportement.

Mais Rey ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il pleuvait, alors elle sentait la nécessité d'aller dehors profiter de la pluie. Il fallait la comprendre : sur Jakku, la pluie était extrêmement rare, voir considérée comme inexistante. Alors là où tous voyaient en la pluie un instant désagréable qui faisait disparaitre le soleil et créait une forte humidité, Rey s'extasiait devant ce magnifique spectacle qui annonçait une césure dans le temps sec et chaud.

Oui, il y avait des chances qu'elle tombe malade, mais cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit risque comparé à l'immense satisfaction qu'elle ressentait dans ces instants.

Et puis, de toute façon, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Comme quand, alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs après que la pluie ait cessé, Rey fut abordée par la générale Organa. Sans pouvoir protester, elle se retrouvait avec un manteau chaud et confortable sur les épaules tandis que la générale Organa déclara malicieusement :

— Tu vas finir par attraper froid, à force de rester sous la pluie.

Et s'en aillait vaquer à ses responsabilités, sans fournir de plus amples explications ou attendre le moindre remerciement, laissant une Rey perplexe mais heureuse d'avoir un vêtement chaud.

.

 **34\. Trop vieille pour ces conneries.**

Beaucoup semblaient l'oublier parce qu'elle dirigeait une armée et qu'elle était une héroïne aux côtés de Luke Skywalker et Han Solo, mais la générale Organa se faisait vieille.

Alors quand, entre deux réunions de stratégies, de déplacements et mobilisations des troupes et de fuite contre le Premier Ordre, elle apprenait que Poe avait voulu emprunter le Faucon Millenium avant d'être malproprement viré par Chewbacca et qu'il s'en plaignait, qu'on ne sait pourquoi l'autre ancien stormtrooper – Finn, si elle s'en appelait – était parti en courant dans la forêt en pleine nuit pour, apparemment, sauver Rey – qui, à cette heure, dormait dans un lit et ne se trouvait pas dans la forêt ! – et que Rey était tombée malade à force de rester sous la pluie – et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenu –, la générale Organa se disait vraiment qu'elle était fatiguée.

Non franchement, elle était trop vieille pour ces conneries...

.

 **35\. Asociabilité.**

Rey avait peur de déranger. C'était une habitude et un étrange comportement nés de nombreuses années à vivre seule sur Jakku : Rey se sentait toujours en dehors de la société – à supposer que la Résistance ou une planète désertique puissent être appelées des « sociétés ».

Jakku était un endroit où régnait la loi du plus fort : doute un instant, accorde ta confiance au premier venu, et tu as tout perdu. La Résistance n'était pas pareille, pourtant le ressenti était le même : ils se battent tous pour de justes causes, s'y connaissent dans ce qu'ils font, et pas elle – elle qui débarque ici alors que quelques jours plus tôt elle ne connaissait rien de l'univers.

Pourtant, qu'importe combien elle se sentait en dehors des normes en compagnie de la Résistance, son asociabilité ne lui retirait pas ce sentiment qu'elle avait trouvé sa place.

.

 **36\. Les héros et leurs sacrifices.**

Ce jour-là, Poe Dameron avait appris la plus grande leçon de sa vie.

Alors que Destroyer Stellaire du Premier Ordre, le _Supremacy_ , se faisait transpercer par le _Raddus_ de la Résistance, Poe repensa à la Vice-Amiral Holdo, cette femme qu'il avait mal jugé. Effectivement, elle n'était pas du tout comme il l'imaginait : elle était bien plus que ça.

Elle était un véritable héros. Contrairement à lui.

Les vrais héros ne laissaient pas les autres se sacrifier pour gagner une bataille. Les vrais héros sauvaient ceux qui allaient mourir. Les vrais héros ne possédaient pas une vie, ils en avaient autant que d'hommes à leurs ordres. Parce que les héros portaient le poids de toutes ces vies sur leurs épaules.

À cet instant, alors que toute la galaxie semblait ralentir et que l'explosion du _Raddus_ contre le _Supremacy_ ressemblait à une étoile en pleine explosion, aux côtés de la générale Organa, Poe se fit cette promesse : dorénavant, il agirait comme un véritable meneur.

.

 **37\. Famille.**

C'était tomber de haut que d'apprendre que ses parents, dont on imagination de folles histoires concernant leur départ et leur retour, n'étaient rien d'autre que des gens de mauvaise aloi, sans aucun scrupule, prêt à vendre leur enfant contre de l'argent.

Autant dire que la déception de Rey fut immense. Intérieurement, elle voulait qu'ils soient morts dans d'horribles conditions, qu'il ne leur soit arrivé que des malheurs, que s'ils étaient en vie, ils ressentent les pires remords du monde face à leur acte odieux.

Mais étrangement, sa haine envers ses parents ne dura pas. Parce qu'on fond, Rey sut qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux dans sa vie.

Elle se doutait que cela n'était pas réciproque et jamais n'oserait en parler, mais Rey voyait en Han Solo un père, en Leia Organa une mère et en Luke Skywalker un oncle.

Ils n'avaient peut-être aucune idée de leur impact sur Rey, mais Rey savait que si elle le devait, ce seraient eux qu'elle appellerait sa famille.

.

 **38\. Poe et le Faucon Millenium**

Autant dire que cela surpris Rey. Elle ne pensait pas, en entrant dans le Faucon Millenium en compagnie de Chewbacca, trouver Poe. Bien sûr, trouver Poe ou n'importe quel autre membre de la Résistance dans le vaisseau du célèbre Han Solo et Chewbacca, en soit, ne serait pas très surprenant : beaucoup voulaient ne serait-ce qu'au moins une fois dans leur vie entrer dans le plus célèbre vaisseau de la galaxie.

Sauf que Poe, comme toujours, n'était pas comme les autres et, dans ce sens, ne faisait rien comme les autres. Pas quand il se trouvait dans la salle de pilotage, assit sur un des deux sièges, à bouger les commandes comme s'il était en plein vol face à une armada du Premier Ordre. Cela rappelait les enfants.

Rey et Chewbacca se regardèrent un instant avant de le dévisager.

... Oui, Poe était vraiment un pilote d'exception, dans tous les sens du terme.

.

 **39\. La crédulité de Finn.**

Finn était un gentil garçon. Fiable et serviable, il n'hésitait pas à proposer son aide à autrui lorsque cela était nécessaire. Tout désignait Finn comme un chic type.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, Finn était assez crédule, et beaucoup en profitaient. Parce qu'il fallait se l'avouer... c'était drôle de voir Finn se mettre à paniquer pour pas grand-chose.

— Rey ! Rey !

— Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive, Finn ? Il y a une attaque ?

— N-non, mais Poe vient de m'apprendre quelque chose d'effroyable.

— Quoi donc ?

— Les... porgs... Ils se transforment en des monstres géants sanguinaires la nuit ! Et il y en a plein dans le _Faucon_ !

Finn ne comprit pas le soudain éclat de rire de Rey, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique que Poe s'était payé sa tête.

En même temps, comment croire qu'une créature si mignonne et agaçante qu'un petit porg puisse être dangereuse ? Le seul danger des porgs, c'était de rendre Chewbacca fou à force de devoir les supporter.

.

 **40\. La main secourable de la générale Organa.**

Dès leur arrivée sur Ahch-To, la générale Organa fut inquiète. Non pas par rapport à la planète en elle-même et pour la sécurité de la Résistance, mais pour Rey. La jeune fille, dès leurs retrouvailles, avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid hors pair pour les conduire sur Ahch-To à bord du Faucon Millenium.

Mais une fois que Rey avait expliqué vaguement le fonctionnement de la planète et plus particulièrement de l'île sur laquelle la Résistance avait atterri, elle s'était éclipsée à la premier opportunité, tandis que tous s'attelaient à préparer le camp et l'organisation.

La générale Organa avait temporairement abandonné ses activités pour partir à la recherche de la jeune fille et ne fut pas surprise en la découvrant dans une petite et typique maisonnette, assise sur un lit avec le sabre laser d'Anakin brisé dans les mains.

Sans que Rey ne semble la remarquer, Leia s'était assise à côté d'elle et, aussi doucement que possible – ce qui n'était pas très dure compte tenue de la fatigue accumulée avec tous les récents évènements – avait posé une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

— Il n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi-même, Rey.

Poe qui s'inquiétait de ne plus voir la générale Organa, fut surpris de la trouver dans une vieille maisonnée, réconfortant une Rey qui semblait libérer toute la tristesse et le chagrin refoulés depuis bien longtemps.

Compréhensif, il croisa le regard de son supérieur et hocha la tête avant de partir aussi discrètement que possible.

* * *

 **L'idée de ce dernier drabble vient d'une fanfiction que j'ai lu, intitulée _The Light To Meet It_ où la Résistance va se réfugier sur Ahch-To après les évènements sur Crait. Évidemment j'ai voulu rajouter une couche de Leia/Rey par-dessus.**


	5. V

**Voici la fin de cette série de drabbles avec la cinquième dizaine ! J'avais presque envie d'en rajouter, mais bon... je ferai ça dans un autre recueil. En attendant, profitez-bien de ces derniers drabbles et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **41\. Un bouleversement dans la Force.**

Rey était encore en train d'essayer de convaincre Maitre Luke Skywalker de venir en aide à la Résistance pour lutter contre le Premier Ordre lorsque cela s'était produit. C'était étrange comme sensation, un peu comme à la mort de Han Solo. Mais ne parvenant pas à expliquer ce que c'était, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus.

Elle comprit bien plus tard ce que c'était, lorsque Luke Skywalker était mort. C'était ressentir la mort de quelqu'un.

La générale Organa ne comprit pas pourquoi Rey la suivait sans cesse avec un regard inquiet mais elle sut une chose : il allait falloir qu'elle raconte à Rey tout ce que la Résistance avait vécu durant son absence. Avec sa presque mort, le départ de Finn et Rose, la mutinerie de Poe et la destruction du _Raddus_ , il était certain que cela faisait beaucoup à raconter...

.

 **42\. Tremblement de terre.**

Ce fut Finn qui le remarqua le premier, et bien sûr cela le paniqua aussitôt :

— L-le Faucon tremble ! Oh non, on va tous mourir !

— Woah, calme-toi, Finn, intervenu Poe en calmant son ami.

— Ce n'est peut-être qu'un problème technique, proposa Rose.

— Un p-problème technique ? répéta Finn. Mais si c'était grave et qu'on ne pouvait pas réparer ça et que...

L'on fit taire les inquiétudes de Finn en déclarant qu'il fallait aller chercher Rey, qui saurait probablement d'où venait le problème – puisque Chewbacca, lui, était occupé à piloter.

Ils furent surpris de la trouver dans le silence le plus complet, assise en tailleur, apparemment inconsciente du tremblement qui secouait tout le vaisseau.

En remarquant leur présence – et aussi parce qu'ils l'appelaient – elle sortit de sa méditation et se tourna vers eux :

— Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si inquiet ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

Étrangement, le tremblement de terre cessa aussitôt... et l'apeurement général resta sans réponse pour Rey, qui en fut d'ailleurs très perplexe.

.

 **43\. À des années lumières.**

— As-tu pu obtenir les réponses que tu désirais sur ta famille ?

Rey hocha la tête. Elle était en train de raconter à la générale Organa sa rencontre et ses quelques jours passés aux côtés de Luke sur Ahch-To, et en arrivait à l'instant où était fut attirée par cet étrange gouffre obscure et cette caverne qui contenait

— Ils...

Rey se tut. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'admettre à haute voix...

— Ils ne sont pas du tout ce que je croyais.

L'amertume dans sa voix devait suffire à faire comprendre ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dire puisqu'elle vit la générale Organa lui jeter un regard désolé.

Rey s'en voulut et tâcha aussitôt de rassurer la générale :

— Mais cela n'est pas grave, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Parce que j'ai rencontré des gens formidables à des années lumières d'eux.

Elle fut heureuse de voir la générale Organa esquisser un discret sourire.

.

 **44\. Doutes.**

— Je ne sais même pas s'ils étaient vivants... En quoi suis-je différente de Kylo Ren si je tue impunément de sang-froid ?

Finn écouta Rey en silence. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était troublée : elle repensait à ce qui était arrivée après la mort du Suprême Leader, Snoke. Finn avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle et Kylo Ren se soient battus ensemble contre la garde prétorienne mais, vu les inquiétudes de Rey, cela n'était vraiment pas très important pour le moment.

— Rey, appela-t-il, tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es différent de Kylo Ren ? Parce que tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait, et que tu ressens des remords. Parce que tu reconnais tes fautes. Parce que tu es humaine, Rey.

Parce qu'elle ressentait des remords et des regrets, voilà ce qui la différenciait de Kylo Ren. Et voilà pourquoi Rey ne tomberait jamais du côté obscur de la Force.

.

 **45\. Pour le futur**

Peut-être n'étaient-ils plus que quelques dizaines, mais cela ne changerait rien à leurs objectifs. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient tous par mourir, mais cela ne changerait rien à l'espoir qu'ils représentent. Peut-être qu'ils seront tous oubliés, mais cela ne changerait en rien les idéaux pour lesquels ils luttaient.

La Résistance pouvait faillir face au Premier Ordre, mais comme tout héros, ils perdureraient dans les mémoires. Comme ceux qui ont luttés jusqu'au bout et qui se sont sacrifier pour la liberté et l'égalité, pour que la tyrannie et l'oppression cessent.

Ils dévouaient leur vie pour le futur. Pour un futur meilleur. Alors qu'importent le passé et le présent pouvaient être sombres, cela valait la peine de se battre pour le futur.

Telle était la Résistance de la générale Organa.

.

 **46\. Tout ça pour rien.**

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris... Rose et toi, vous avez fait tout cela pour rien ?

— Euh... oui, c'est ça...

Finn paraissait extrêmement honteux de cela : tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Rose, depuis qu'ils avaient furtivement quitté la Résistance, n'avait, au final, servi à rien...

Rey posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, Finn, assura-t-elle. Au moins, vous avez essayé. Et c'est l'intention qui compte.

— T-tu le pense vraiment ?

— Évidemment ! Pour prendre mon exemple : j'ai cherché mes parents pendant longtemps mais, une fois que j'ai appris qui ils étaient, je me suis rendue compte que tout ce que j'ai fait était inutile parce qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine que je m'attarde sur eux.

— Et ça ne te dérange pas ? s'étonna Finn face au calme dont faisait preuve son amie.

Rey haussa les épaules.

— Un peu, admit-elle. Mais je me dis que cela doit avoir un sens, un équilibre. Tout ne se passe pas comme on le veut, mais est-ce vraiment si mauvais ?

Finn observa Rey en silence, avant de déclarer :

— Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage, Rey ?

— On apprend beaucoup à vivre aux côtés de Maitre Skywalker qui jette son sabre laser comme si de rien n'était, répondit Rey en souriant.

— ... Il a _quoi_ ?

.

 **47\. D'étranges grognements...**

Poe fut le premier à le remarquer. Cela était assez logique : en moins d'une journée, la Résistance avait failli disparaitre et les quelques survivants qu'il restait prenaient un repos amplement mérité.

Sauf pour quelques exception, dont la générale Organa qui était assise près de Rey – cette dernier s'étant endormie après son usage assez abusif de la Force tantôt pour dégager les rochers sur Crait et qui, après quelques minutes à dialoguer avec la générale Organa, et la chute soudaine d'adrénaline, n'avait pas tardé à tomber endormie.

— Leia ! appela Poe à voix basse. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le _Faucon_...

— Quoi donc, Dameron ? demanda la générale avec calme.

— Un bruit, comme un cri rauque. Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans le vaisseau. Je vais voir ce que c'est et...

Poe s'interrompu en entendant un doux marmonnement non loin de la générale. Il se pencha sur le côté et vit Rey qui luttait contre la fatigue.

— Pardon ? demanda Poe.

— Saichowiequiai...ainervécontrelespots... marmonna Rey, somnolant.

Poe fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait absolument rien compris.

— Je n'ai pas bien compris, déclara-t-il.

— Elle dit que c'est Chewie, dit la générale Organa avec un discret sourire. Il s'énerve contre les porgs sur le vaisseau.

Poe hocha la tête. C'est sûr que maintenant cela avait du sens...

— Stupides porgs...

Et là, il avait compris ce que marmonnait Rey.

.

 **48\. Le soulagement d'un meneur.**

La Résistance était en sécurité. Du moins, ce qui en restait était en sécurité dans le Faucon Millenium.

Poe, voyant que la générale Organa était occupée avec Rey, se tourna vers Fin, qui veillait toujours sur Rose, inconsciente.

— Eh Finn ! appela-t-il en s'approchant du garçon.

— Oui, Poe, qui...

Clac !

Finn se prit une gifle de la part de Poe.

— Aie ! s'écria Finn avec qu'il se frotta la joue, choqué. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Pour être un idiot, répondit Poe. T'as eu de la chance que Rose soit là pour te sauver et t'empêcher de faire la pire erreur de ta vie. C'est la dernière fois que tu fais un truc aussi inconscient, c'est clair ?

— M-mais...

— C'est clair ? répéta plus fortement Poe.

Finn soupira.

— Oui, c'est clair... marmonna-t-il.

— Parfait.

Poe changea d'attitude et sourit. Il ria et alla enlacer son ami.

— Content de te revoir en un seul morceau, Finn !

.

 **49\. Héritage.**

Ben lui proposait de tout changer. Le Premier Ordre, la Résistance... Les Sith, les Jedi... Le mal et le bien...

Qu'avait-elle à perdre à accepter ? Tout comme ses parents, elle n'était personne : pas de destin, pas de responsabilités, aucune contrainte qui la reliait à quoi que cela soit...

De plus, peut-être qu'aux côtés de Ben, elle parviendrait à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la voie qu'il empruntait.

Elle n'était rien à perdre à le rejoindre.

Pourtant, elle ne put se résoudre à le faire.

Certes, ses parents n'étaient que des misérables, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle leur ressemblait. Contrairement à eux, elle n'était pas sans foi ni loi. Elle avait des valeurs, et tenait à les conserver.

Elle voulait suivre la voie de la lumière, comme Luke Skywalker avant elle. Comme Leia Organa. Comme Han Solo.

Le sabre laser dans la main de Ben – celui que lui avait donné Maz... le _sien_ désormais – et le Faucon Millenium étaient son héritage, celui qu'on lui avait confié, parce qu'on avait confiance en elle.

Rey ne voulait pas briser la confiance portée envers elle. Elle ne voulait pas être comme ses parents.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne rejoindrait jamais le côté obscur de la Force.

Sa place était aux côtés de la Résistance et des Jedi, de ceux qui se battaient pour le bien et la lumière.

.

 **50\. Une raison de se battre.**

Leia soupira. Aujourd'hui devait être un des plus longs jours de sa vie. En une seule journée, elle avait appris la mort de nombreuses de ses troupes tandis que ce qui restait de la Résistance s'était fait pourchassé jusqu'à une ancienne base, avait perdu une amie et un frère, ainsi qu'un fils...

Cela paraissait un miracle qu'il puisse y avoir encore quelques rebelles vivant sur le Faucon Millenium, tandis que les quelques autres éparpillés dans la galaxie refusaient de faire leur apparition, les laissant dans leur détresse.

C'était à se demander pourquoi lutter au final, puisque tous semblaient se satisfaire de la tyrannie sous laquelle ils vivaient...

Mais il lui suffisait d'un simple coup d'œil pour comprendre. Finn qui s'était endormi près de Rose alors qu'il veillait sur elle, Poe qui dormait non loin, à même le sol, appuyé contre une paroi et Rey, pratiquement écroulée de fatigue, qui dormait à côté d'elle.

Eux, ainsi que tous les autres résistants et victimes du Premier Ordre, valaient la peine qu'elle continue de se battre. Après tous, elle se devait de veiller sur eux.

Tout comme le fit Luke et Han juste avant elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je suis très contente d'avoir écris ces drabbles, c'était très amusant et agréable à faire. J'espère qu'ils vous auront plu à vous aussi. Je suis personnellement une grande fan de drabbles parce qu'ils permettent d'écrire sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.**


End file.
